elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Father Quiston
Father Quiston is a Breton priest found at the Pelin Graveyard. Interactions The Waking Darkness Discover what's behind the dead rising from their graves. Dialogue "Oh divine lord, protector of the eternal balance between life and death, I beseech you … remove this dark curse from your sacred grounds …." :Excuse me. I would like to speak with you. "Shh! Or do you revel in the defilement of sacred law? These burial grounds are cursed, and I am pleading with Arkay to reveal the source of the corruption. Unless you know the source, please, let me be." ::A voice in the royal crypt said this was a blessing from Arkay himself. "It did? That would be quite a surprise, considering Arkay is opposed to undeath in all its forms! Do you think the god simply changed his mind? Why would he possibly do that?" :::On behalf of Prince Adrien who has also risen? "The prince has risen as well? This scenario grows more foul by the hour. What befell King Eamond and his son was tragic, but I cannot imagine it so offends Arkay that he would break the natural order." ::::What do you suggest then? "I don't know. I should see Prince Adrien. That's the only way to ascertain if he's truly touched by the god. In the meantime, it might help me to commune with Arkay if we stopped the dark spirits from defiling the other monuments." :::::Shouldn't I take you to the prince first? "No. Your impatient friend here can escort me to the prince. I need your help with the spirits defiling the monuments. Destroy the defilers and then I will have the clarity I need. After that, meet me at the church and we can discuss the prince." ::::::All right. I'll destroy the defilers and meet you at the church. After cleansing the mausoleums: "Damn it! I knew this would happen! If it had been anyone else, I would have put him to rest right away! What are you doing standing there? We have to get inside!" :Is there another way in? "No. This is the only door, and the beast has locked it from the inside. There's a spare key buried under the tree in the back. You have Arkay's blessing to go and claim it! Just do it fast!" Conversations After speaking to the Prince for the last time: Father Quiston: "If you have said your goodbyes, Prince Adrien, it is time." Dame Valyrie Spenard: "Wait! Are you sure there's no other way?" Prince Adrien: "It's all right, Valyrie. I accept it, and you must too. You served me in life and saved me in death. I can be at peace now." Prince Adrien: "This chill … I remember it. Goodbye Valyrie." Father Quiston: "It is done. His body and soul are at rest." Quotes *''"Oh divine protector, please … send me a sign …."'' *''"Can I finish my prayer please? I think you have things to do."'' – After talking to him *''"Needless to say, this behaviour is more than a little disquieting. Short temper is not one of Arkay's blessings. I will reserve judgment for the time being, but if he is corrupted … well, let's see what unfolds."'' – Near the church *''"You're going to cleanse the mausoleums? Arkay be with you, my friend. If this does not succeed, I'm afraid we have little recourse."'' – After agreeing to cleanse the mausoleums *''"The prince has accepted the truth. The force that has brought him back from death is thoroughly evil. Say your farewells, and I will consecrate him. That will put his body and his soul to rest."'' – After killing the harvester *''"We should honor who the prince was in his life, not the abomination he became in death. I will leave you to your mourning."'' – After the Prince is put to rest Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters